moving in
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: the day Watson moves into Baker street. oneshot unless anyone wants me to continue it a lil bit just let me know :  please review.


**Moving in**

**Watsons POV**

Today was the day I was due to move into 221B Baker Street. Stamford had warned me that the man I was moving in with, Mr Sherlock Holmes, was extremely eccentric and that I would probably regret moving in and try to find somewhere else to live within a week. But I didn't really care at that point as I needed somewhere to stay and sharing the rent and having some company, even if it's strange, was better than nothing.

When I arrived outside, I paid the cab driver and picked up my things. I walked to the door and knocked three times.

When the door opened, an older lady was stood there smiling, "you must be John Watson"

"Yes ma'am" I smiled and she invited me in.

"I am Mrs Hudson, the landlady. Follow me and I'll show you to your room"

I followed her and she led me up the stairs. We walked across the landing and she showed me to my room. When I put down my few bags, she said "I'll just show you the rooms up here quickly"

She walked out the room and stopped on the landing where I joined her "that there is the study, Mr Holmes spends most of his time in there but it is your room as well" she smiled as she pointed to the door at the top of the stairs.

Then she pointed to another door "that is Mr Holmes' bedroom, although he doesn't sleep much, when he does it's mostly on the floor of the study on his tiger rug" she sighed like an irritated parent.

"And this is the bathroom" she pointed at another door.

"I'll show you around properly later but now I must attend to your lunch. Why don't you go introduce yourself to Mr Holmes?"

"Yes I will do" I smiled.

She went downstairs and I walked along to the study, I knocked on the door and was invited in.

I looked around the room, which was a mess, and noticed Holmes crouched in front of the fire place.

"Oh, you must be John Watson" he grinned as he strolled over to me.

"Yes I am" I replied, shaking his hand "and you must be the great Sherlock Holmes"

"Yes that's me. Now, I'll return to our conversation in just a moment, I just have to…" he trailed off as he wandered back over to the fire place and crouched down again.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Waiting for…" he was interrupted by a loud bang and turned to me covered in coal "that, I was waiting for that" he grinned.

"Why?"

"Experiment. I put a chemical in a glass sphere and wanted to see how long it took to explode, 1 minute 30 seconds"

Before he could say anything else, Mrs Hudson came in with lunch.

"Mr Holmes, Doctor Watson" she smiled as she placed the tray on the table and left.

He cleaned his face with a shirt that was on the floor and sat at the table, indicating for me to sit across from him.

We ate our lunch in silence but once we had finished he turned to me and asked "so, what have you been told about me?"

I just stared blankly back.

"Don't worry about offending me or getting anyone in trouble, I already know that people think I am…odd" he smiled.

"Well I have only spoken to Stamford and he says your very eccentric and it will be hard for me to live with you" I replied sheepishly.

At this he burst out laughing. After a few moments, he regained his composure and replied "well being 'eccentric' certainly helps with my line of work. You can't see things normally to find the truth" he smiled.

"So are you the world's _only_ consulting detective?"

"Yes, and I must say it is a thrilling job, except when people try to inflict extremely _boring___and simple cases on me" he smirked.

"So how exactly do you solve things that the men of the yard can't?"

"Simple, little details are by far the most important. Take yourself for instance" he paused for a second, looking over me and continued "you are an ex soldier, judging by your cane, the Afghan war, which is why you received that cane, for being a veteran. It is also where you were forced to leave the army, judging by your limp and the way you flinch when you move your right shoulder after it remaining still for a while, you were injured and forced to return. Correct?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Remarkable!" I exclaimed "that is completely brilliant! How did you know that?"

"It is my job to know what others do not" he smirked.

It was from that moment that I was completely in awe of him and how he could work these things out without me telling him a thing.

"Sherlock Holmes!" shouted Mrs Hudson, bounding up the stairs.

"Oh dear, I think she found the toads"

"Sorry what?"

Before he could answer she burst into the room "why are there toads in the sink?"

"I almost forgot about it, sorry" he grinned "it was an experiment"

When she left the room I let out my supressed laugh and asked "what kind of experiment was that?"

"How long it will take for an agitated landlady to notice toads in her sink…" he paused glancing at his watch "1 hour" he grinned casually as he lit his pipe.

Eccentric is an understatement.


End file.
